memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Encounter at Farpoint
:Čerstvě jmenovaný kapitán Jean-Luc Picard nové hvězdné lodi USS Enterprise-D se vydává na první misi. Posádka lodi má za úkol prozkoumat situaci na planetě Deneb IV, kterou obývají Bandiové. Ti mají zájem s Federací spolupracovat. Proto pro ni podezřele rychle vystavěli na planetě základnu Farpoint. Kapitánovi se staví během mise do cesty všemocná bytost Q, která dožene posádku lodi před inscenovaný soud. Soudí ji za předešlé hříchy lidstva. Podaří se Picardovi lidstvo ospravedlnit a odhalit tajemství planety Deneb IV … Děj dvojepizody Nová vlajková loď Federace [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] (třída Galaxy) byla vyslána na svou první misi do hlubokého vesmíru pod velením kapitána Picarda. Jejím úkolem je prozkoumat tajemnou základnu Farpoint na planetě Deneb IV, kterou pro Federaci postavil národ Bandiů podezřele rychle. Picard a jeho posádka se však setkává s tajemnou bytostí Q. Q nejdříve obklopí loď neproniknutelnou energetickou bariérou. Později se zjeví na můstku okamžitě vyzývá posádku, aby se neprodleně vrátili do své sluneční soustavy a nazývá je žalostně primitivní a násilnickou rasou. Jako důkaz pro své tvrzení připomíná historii a hlavně války lidstva tak, že se nejdříve promění v amerického mariňáka z 20. století a později ve vojáka z 21. století, kdy byla armáda ovládána pomocí drog. Q hodlal posádku Enterprise odsoudit za všechna zvěrstva, které lidstvo ve své násilnické historii spáchalo. Enterprise-D]]Kapitán využije toho, že Q opustil můstek a nařizuje únik. Enterprise-D zrychluje nad bezpečnou hranici, ale bytost Q ji stále dohání. Picard se tedy rozhodne k riskantnímu manévru. Nejdříve odpálil několik fotonových torpéd, aby zmátl nepřítele a pak nařídil oddělovací sekvenci. Ignoruje tak varování nadporučíka Data o riskantnosti tohoto manévru při warpové rychlosti. Oddělení je však úspěšné. Talíř s rodinami a neflotilním personálem odlétá do bezpečí, zatímco bojový modul se základní bojovou výzbrojí letí k nepříteli. Na místě se však Picard vzdává. Kapitán Picard společně se všemi staršími důstojníky je okamžitě přemístěn do soudního sálu. V tomto soudním procesu připomínajícího procesy z 21. století vystupuje Q jako žalobce, soudce i porota v jednom. Přinutí Picarda, aby se přiznal, že je vinen ze všech hříchů lidstva tak, že namíří zbraně na jeho důstojníky. Později však Picard navrhuje, ať si Q lidstvo vyzkouší, ať je nechá dokázat že se změnili. Q je tímto nápadem nadšený. Picard a jeho posádka mají objevit tajemství základny Farpoint. a doktorka Beverly Crusherová]]Na orbitě planety Deneb IV je zatím loď [[USS Hood (třída Excelsior)|USS Hood]], která má na Enterprise dopravit zbývající členy posádky, včetně prvního důstojníka komandéra Williama T. Rikera. Ten se transportuje na Farpoint. Na základně sleduje nezvyklé úkazy. Nahlas vyslovená přání se zde rázem plní. Představitel Bandijů Groppler Zorn dále vyhýbavě odpovídá na jeho otázky ohledně rychlé a dokonalé stavby základny. Na orbitu mezitím dorazil bojový modul Enterprise. Komandér Riker je zde kapitánem poměrně chladně uvítán a je seznámen se záměry bytosti Q. Později si kapitán ověřuje schopnosti svého nového prvního důstojníka tak, že ho nechá ručně provést spojovací sekvenci modulu s talířovou částí. Spojení je úspěšné. Až teď je Riker řádně uvítán a kapitán se mu svěřuje se svou nelibostí k dětem. Později se kapitán společně s Rikerem a poradkyní Deannou Troi setkává s Gropplerem Zornem. Ten opět nechce zodpovědět otázky ohledně stavby základny a vyhrožuje, že když Federace nedokáže pochopit nesdílnost Bandijů, budou muset hledat spojence někde jinde, například mezi Ferengy. Poradkyně Troi zachytí silné emoce. Jsou to pocity zoufalství, smutku a beznaděje, které nevychází z Gropplera ani z jeho lidí, ale od nějaké neznámé bytosti. Výsadek pod velením Rikera se přesune do podzemí, kde jsou emoce nejsilnější. Naleznou zde nezvyklou strukturu. Na orbitu planety zatím přilétá neznámá loď, která začíná bombardovat Bandijskou osadu. Groppler Zorn je později přenesen na tuto loď a je tam mučen. Riker s výsadkem se tam přesune také. Naleznou tam podobnou strukturu jako v podzemí základny. Poradkyně cítí také další, silnější emoce. Je to zloba a nenávist vůči Bandijskému lidu a Gropplerovi. Riker Gropplera vysvobodí. Na palubě se zatím zjeví Q. Picard ho zatím žádá, aby zachránil členy výsadku na palubě neznámé lodi, se kterými ztratil kontakt. Ti jsou však přemístěni na můstek a to bez přičinění Q. Ukazuje se, že neznámá loď je ve skutečnosti forma života, která se živí energií a dokáže se přeměnit v jakoukoliv hmotu. Touto formou života je také samotná základna Farpoint. Bandijové ji nalezli vyčerpanou a přinutili ji proměnit se v základnu, kterou nabízeli Federaci. Druhá bytost se ji snažila osvobodit. Kapitán Picard vyšle proud energie k lodi i k základně. Obě bytosti jsou velmi vděčné za pomoc a odlétají. Q je nucen odejít. Picard a jeho posádka ve zkoušce uspěli. Neslibuje však, že se nevrátí. Kapitán ještě podepíše smlouvu o znovuvybudování základny Farpoint a poté odlétá s Enterprise vstříc dalšímu dobrodružství. Výpisy z palubních deníků *Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2364 *Lodní deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *Osobní deník - William T. Riker Herecké obsazení Stálí herci *Denise Crosby jako Natasha Yarová *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *John de Lancie jako Q *Michael Bell jako Zorn *DeForest Kelley jako admirál Leonard McCoy *Colm Meaney jako kormidelník z bojového můstku *Jimmy Ortega jako poručík Torres *Timothy Dang jako bezpečností můstkový důstojník *Evelyn Guerrero jako praporčík - specialistka na počítače *David Erskine jako bandijský kupec *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa jako čínský soudní zřízenec *Chuck Hicks jako zdrogovaný důstojník *James G. Becker jako praporčík Youngblood *Dexter Clay as a bezpečnostní důstojník *Jeffrey Deacon jako velící důstojník *Susan Duchow jako operační důstojník *Roy Fussell jako voják z 21. století *Joe Gieb jako postatomový zohavený zvoník *John Johnson as a voják z 21. století *Nora Leonhardt jako vědecký praporčík * Tim McCormack jako praporčík Bennett *Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings *Brad Phillips jako poručík procházející na prodejní kolonádě *Andrew Probert jako postatomový zohavený účastník soudu *Richard Sarstedt jako kormidelník * Marty Valinsky jako voják z 21. století *Neznámí herci jako ** zdravotní důstojník - žena ** dva vojáci z 21. století České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *David Schneider jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Dana Bartůňková jako doktorka Beverly Crusherová *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Miluše Šplechtová jako Natasha Yarová *Karel Zima jako Wesley Crusher *Bedřich Šetena jako Q Zajímavosti *Pilotní snímek seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation se skládá ze dvou epizod. Někdy se promítají samostatně, ale ve většině případů, se uvádí jako jeden celek. *V této televizní star trekovské dvojepizodě si naposledy zahrál DeForest Kelley (Dr. Leonard McCoy), protože 11. června 1999 zemřel. Objevuje se ještě v epizodě DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations", ve které však byly použity archivní záběry ze Star Trek: Původní série. *Nepočítaje hlavní herce, tak Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) a John de Lancie (Q) jsou jedinými herci, kteří vystupují, jak v této, tak i závěrečné epizodě TNG: "All Good Things ...". Také Denise Crosby (Natasha Yarová) působila v obou epizodách, ale v této pilotní epizodě patřila mezi hlavní herce. Colm Meaney, Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) a Michael Dorn (Worf) jsou jedinými herci, kteří se si zahráli v úvodních epizodách seriálů TNG a DS9. *Pouze na konci závěrečné scény tohoto příběhu byla Natasha Yarová oblečena do uniformy, jejíž součástí byla sukně. Ve všech ostatních případech nosila uniformu s kalhotami. *V této dvojepizodě měla na sobě poradkyně Deanna Troi uniformu, která přesně souhlasila s oficielním střihem uniforem Hvězdné flotily. Od třetí epizody TNG: "The Naked Now" až do epizody TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I" nosila Troi ležérní střih (s dekoltem atd.). Jedinou výjimkou z toho byla epizoda TNG: "Future Imperfect", která však neprobíhala v reálném světě. Encounter at Farpoint de:Der Mächtige en:Encounter at Farpoint (episode) es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint (épisode) it:Incontro a Farpoint (episodio) ja:TNG:未知への飛翔 nl:Encounter at Farpoint pl:Encounter at Farpoint pt:Encounter at Farpoint ru:Встреча в дальней точке (эпизод) sv:Encounter at Farpoint